Life at Hogwarts
by daughterofathena2
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding the magical world of Harry Potter. Some are AU's where Harry's parents survived Voldemort's attack; others are just moments during Harry's time at Hogwarts and some are about the Marauders time. First chapter is a table of contents. Rated T because of some cursing in some of the chapters
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents for Life at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1: The Howler**

**Chapter 2: Who is Harry Potter?**

**Chapter 3: Gred and Feorge **

**Chapter 4: The Marauders Mischief**

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

**Chapter 7: The Marauders Agony!**

**Chapter 8:Freedom**

**A/N all chapters about Hermione and Krum at the Yule Ball were getting too long to still be called oneshots on here (in my opinion) so I moved them to their own little story. It's called, you guessed it, The Yule Ball. So if you liked that story please go and follow it! thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Howler

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND WARNER BROS.**

**This is an extremely short one shot, the idea was given to me by my lovely friend Kat, screen name is K. A. Carlyle, if you need to laugh I highly recommend Merlin Text Messages (Merlin), Avengers Text Messages (The Avengers) or Thirty Things Emma Swan is Not Allowed To Do (Once Upon A Time).**

Harry was enjoying his breakfast with his friends when a red envelope was dropped on front of him by Hedwig. It was a howler from his mother. Hermione was smiling smugly, waiting for Harry to get told off by someone other than her. Ron urged Harry to grab the howler and run, but Harry seemed not to hear him. After a minute of Harry sitting dumbstruck, just staring at the letter, the letter opened itself and Lily Potter's voice could be heard throughout the hall. Everybody turned and stared at Harry, making him highly uncomfortable.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BE SO DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR TEACHER? I THOUGHT I RAISED A BETTER SON!" At that point, James tried to get in to say a few words.  
"Lily can I say a few words? I AM SO PROUD OF YOU SON!" Was all he got out before he started laughing again and Lily pushed him away. Another man's laughter, presumably Sirius, could be heard in the background.  
"DESPITE YOUR FATHERS REACTION DO NOT THINK THAT YOU ARE OFF THE HOOK FOR DISRESPECTING A TEACHER. YOU WILL SERVE YOUR TIME IN DETENTION AND NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO PROFESSOR SNAPE." shouted Lily, a muffled "good job Harry, say hello to Moony for us!" Came from James and Sirius before the Howler dropped onto the table. Smiling despite the amount of trouble he was in, Harry looked over to the staff table. Most of the teacher's faces were blank except for Lupin's, he was trying and failing to contain his laughter over his best friends' antics, and Snape, who was visibly furious.

Ron was staring in awe at Harry's luck, when Ron had gotten a howler from home he was nothing but embarrassed, but when Harry gets one, sure people are laughing, but not _at _Harry, with him. Hermione glared at Harry.

"You deserved worse for what you said." Said Hermione.

"'Lighten up Hermione, I already have a detention for it, and now my mum's pissed at me. And all I did was say 'there's no need to call me sir, professor'!" said Harry, thoroughly enjoying himself. Hermione angrily picked up her books and muttered something about going to the library.

"You alright Ron?" asked Harry as he looked at his other best friend who was still staring at the letter.

"You are so lucky mate, so, so lucky. My mum would have buried me, and then dug me up just so she could yell at me some more." Just as Ron said that, Snape got up from his seat and began to walk down the aisle.

"My office, at 8 o'clock sharp this evening, Potter, do not be late." Said Snape as he walked passed Harry and Ron

"Yes sir" replied Harry with a sigh.

**Please review! I am planning for this to be a series of one shots so if you have a prompt please tell me! I will always credit whoever gave me the prompt! **


	3. Chapter 2: Who is Harry Potter?

**Life at Hogwarts: chapter 2- Who is Harry Potter?**

**Sorry this took so long, this one shot is a little different from the last one, it's my AU version of the events that happened on Halloween. I wrote it out because I may want to reference it from time to time. I will always post above the chapter whether or not it's an AU with Harry's Parents and/or characters who died before the moment would have happened or if I'm keeping the events in the book. I really hope you like this and please leave a review!**

The entire Great Hall went silent when his name was called, it was time for him to get sorted. The boy with the famous parents, the people who defeated you-know-who on Halloween night eleven years ago. I've read all about it from one of the several books I've managed to find on magical history. The Potter's had gone into hiding because of rumors about you-know-who planning to kill them, their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, a man now in jail for giving secret information to you-know-who, the Potter's location.

On that night, James heard someone just outside the door.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" the Dark Lord supposedly just laughed, Lily did as her husband said, placed Harry in the vanishing cabinet in his nursery before going back downstairs to help her husband who had expertly dodged a killing curse which shattered a vase behind him. Together Lily and James Potter were able to hold Voldemort off long enough for help to arrive.

Harry turned up in Remus Lupin's living room, who, immediately understanding what was going on, contacted Dumbledore and headed over to the Potter's, leaving Harry in the care of Hagrid along the way. Dumbledore arrived a split second before Lupin and the four wizards brought down Voldemort together. Lord Voldemort, now known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, is sitting in Azkaban, completely stripped of his powers, not completely human anymore.

Harry sat on the stool and waited patiently as the Sorting Hat deliberated, a moment later the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" of course Harry was in Gryffindor, no one expected anything different. Harry handed the hat over to Professor McGonagall and began to head over to our table, he was stopped by a blonde boy who had slicked his hair back along the way but shook him off quickly, the blonde boy skulked away. Harry came over and sat down in the seat right next to me, he turned to me and said.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter"


	4. Chapter 3:Gred and Foerge

**Prompt from dreaminghermione on tumblr, thank you so much!**

**Prompt: Fred and George Weasley get placed in separate houses and decide to trade places so they could cause mischief and lose the other points.**

"Weasley, Fred!" came the voice of Professor McGonagall, reading from a scroll. Fred smiled at his brother before quickly walking over to the stool and sitting down on it. He felt the hat being lowered onto his head. Fred listened as the hat deliberated.

"Hmmm, another Weasley. You are brave, mischievous, and loyal. So I think….GRYFFINDOR!" the last word came out as a shout to the whole hall. Fred lifted that hat off his head and handed it back to Professor McGonagall before walking over to the Gryffindor table were waiting for him, the entire table was cheering as he found an open seat near his brothers Percy and Charlie, Bill had graduated the previous year.

"Weasley, George!" called out McGonagall, Fred's twin walked over to the stool and Fred watched as the hat dropped over George's ears, impatiently waiting for him to be sorted.

"RAVENCLAW" shouted out the hat.

George was immediately disappointed to be placed in a different House away from his brother but after a minute a smile crossed his face, he had the best idea…

_Seventh Year, welcoming feast on September 1__st_

Fred was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, wearing his brother's uniform. Seeing that Dumbledore was about to get up to send everybody to bed, Fred quickly grabbed a chunk of mashed potatoes in his right hand and stood up on the table.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Fred as he carefully aimed his ammo at Draco Malfoy. The mashed potatoes splattered across his face, Draco angrily stood up and aimed a chicken leg at Fred, but missed and hit Luna Lovegood instead, who was seated two seats down from Fred.

"YOU MISSED ME YOU LITTLE FERRET!" screamed out Fred, Malfoys face conveyed his rage as his face flushed red enough to see through the mashed potatoes he had yet to wipe off as little strands of hair had come undone from the gel he used that morning. Meanwhile Luna happily scooped up some treacle tart and aimed it at Ron, it made an arc in the air and landed on top of Ron's head. George also picked up some mashed potatoes and discretely aimed at their new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge. He managed to hit her right where her bowtie was.

Soon the entire hall was in uproar as some people threw food while others took cover under tables or ran out of the hall. After a few minutes every one started to filter out of the hall, smaller kids using the older ones as shields. Fred and George decided to make their exit but were unable to move their feet, they were stuck facing the teacher's table, where they met with the disapproving glares of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and Umbridge. Albus Dumbledore was smiling slightly, his eyes filled with laughter, but Umbridge was the opposite. She was fuming, her face as pink as her sweater.

"So, we have a pair of troublemakers here. Now I believe _you _started the food fight" said Umbridge, turning to George who was really Fred in George's uniform.

"But it was _you _who decided to aim at me" said Umbridge, turning to the real George.

"Yes" said both twins at once.

"Right, detention for the two of you. And Mr. George Weasley, I will be taking 20 points from Ravenclaw for starting the fight. You may go." Said Umbridge. The Weasley twins suddenly found themselves able to move.

"She's a real toad" said George.

"Yeah, both inside and out" agreed Fred.

_Valentine's Day that same year_

Umbridge walked into her office to find a large box of chocolates sitting on her desk, there was no card and thinking that they were from Cornelius at the office, Umbridge opened up the box. There were no chocolates inside the box, instead there was the poltergeist who began to pelt her with chocolates which caused a burning sensation on her skin. When he was out of ammo Peeves laughed.

"Fred Weasley did not tell me to do this" said Peeves before swooping out of the office. Umbridge looked in the mirror and screamed, there were boils the size of golf balls covering her face.

"FRED WEASLEY!" yelled out Umbridge, the offending twin quickly ducked behind a column and laughed, the sound muffled by Umbridge's screaming. Several members of the Inquisitorial Squad came rushing out of nowhere to see what was wrong with their precious Professor.

"THE FIRST ONE TO FIND Mr. WEASLEY WILL RECEIVE 25 POINTS FOR HIS OR HER HOUSE, TELL MR. WEASLEY THAT I WILL BE DOCKING HIM EVERY REMAINING POINT THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE HAS!" exclaimed Umbridge, several of the Slytherins were fighting to contain their laughter as they rushed off to do as she bid. They never did find the offending twin.

Over the next couple months the real Fred caused as much trouble as he could so he could lose as many points for Ravenclaw as possible, he was only a few behind when the competition was called off so that they could plan their final trick.

_OWL exam day for fifth year students_

Fred and George walked over to where the teachers were assembled outside the hall, minus Umbridge who was inside.

"So we should probably tell you now…" began Fred.

"Ever since our first year we've been switching places and trying to see who could lose the most points for the other house, I believe I won." Said George, looking at his twin.

"Yes, but only by five points Georgie" said Fred.

"So anyway, it was lovely being here but we must be going, just one last trick though." Said George.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked McGonagall, stunned at what they just admitted to. Both twins raised their wand's into the air.

As one they shouted out "_Accio Brooms!" _there was a loud crash and their brooms came soaring down the staircase.

"What is going on?" demanded Umbridge as she emerged from the hall after hearing.

"We left a little surprise for you near your office." Said George.

"Because we all know a toad needs to live in a swamp, so there's no need to thank us." Said Fred.

"In fact we would prefer it if you didn't keep in touch." Said George.

"So here is one last parting gift." Said Fred.

"Goodbye" said them both together as they set their fireworks off, using the cover to jump on their brooms and fly around the castle.

"IF YOU WANT TO PURCHASE ANY OF OUR PRODUCTS, YOU CAN IND US IN DIAGON ALLEY" shouted the twins as they made the rounds, flying up and down the halls on their brooms and setting off more fireworks as they went. Students cheered them on and the finally they came to a halt in front of Peeves who was sticking gum into the keyhole of Umbridge's office.

"Give her hell from us Peeves" said the twins, Peeves saluted them as they left the castle.

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had actually been working on a different chapter for this story but I found and fell in love with this prompt a few hours ago, I hope I did it justice! Thank you again dreaming Hermione for letting me use it!**

**Next chapter will be set in book 4 and will be Krum/Hermione based!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	5. Chapter 4: The Marauders Mischief

**The Marauders Mischief**

"James Potter and Sirius Black, stop right there!" shouted out Professor McGonagall. They were caught, Sirius turned to James.

"Been a good run, eh Prongs?" James smiled.

"You bet Padfoot" he answered as McGonagall caught up to them

"You two, detention every Friday and Saturday for the next month." Said McGonagall, you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Righto Professor, what'll we be doing?" asked Sirius.

"I have not yet decided, Mr. Black. Both of you get to class this instant, you are already late." Said McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am." Said James before he and Sirius turned and walked towards potions.

"So, one month's detention for setting off a dungbomb in McGonagall's office, I wonder how long we would get if she found out about the rest of it." said Sirius as they arrived in potions.

"Bout time boys! Class is already half over!" said Slughorn.

"Apologies, Professor." Said James as he and Sirius moved towards their table.

"Follow the instructions on the board, we are finishing the Felix Felicis potion today." Said Slughorn. As James and Sirius gathered their ingredients together, Sirius got a brilliant idea.

"You know Prongs, if we put these ingredients into the cauldron in a different order, we would get-"

"An exploding potion, a small one which won't injure anybody…too badly. Who shall we aim it at?" asked James.

"Hmmm… I see Snivellus is sitting alone again" ever since he called Lily Evans a 'mudblood' she wouldn't go near him with a ten foot pole, no Gryffindor would.

"Let's do it" agreed James. And so they began, sharing a cauldron because Sirius had melted his a few weeks ago and been unable to get a replacement. In half an hour an hour it was ready. James carefully poured the potion into a small bottle barely the size of his palm, he carefully aimed and threw the potion, using his wand to make sure it hit nothing other than his target. Snape's cauldron exploded, the contents splattering all over him, Snape was frozen in shock and anger.

"Potter! Black! To the headmaster's office immediately!" shouted Slughorn. James and Sirius stood up and smiled simultaneously.

"Yes sir" they shouted back with enthusiasm. Smiling at each other, they linked arms and skipped out of the dungeon, singing as they went "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts!"

James winked at Lily as they left, he knew that _The Wizard of Oz _was her favorite movie as a kid, she looked away but James knew that she was fighting laughter at what happened. Other Gryffindors and even a few Slytherins were laughing at the scene, Lupin was shaking his head disapprovingly while Pettigrew looked on with longing.

They didn't stop singing until they were at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. They knew that Dumbledore was expecting them because as soon as they reached the staircase it started to move upward. When they got to the top James knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Dumbledore through the door.

"Good afternoon Professors." Said James as he and Sirius entered to find both Dumbledore and McGonagall staring at them.

"Boys, boys what are we going to do with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Give us each a lemon drop?" suggested James.

"I don't think so, Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore.

"How about a peppermint?" said Sirius.

"Not today, Mr. Black" said Dumbledore.

"I have already given the two of you eight detentions apiece, do you really need more? It's your seventh year, can't you take it seriously? Or would you rather spend it in detention." asked McGonagall.

"No Professor, we see your point and we will try to behave from now on." Said Sirius. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sure you will, run along now boys." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." Chorused the boys. Before leaving Dumbledore's office

"I take it they won'tbe receiving any punishment?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh Minerva, they are just having some fun, it's their last year! And no one was hurt..

"You need to get better at lying Padfoot, they didn't believe you at all." Said James.

"Were they supposed to? I have an idea." asked Sirius.

"So spill, what are we gonna do now?" asked James

"Imagine how all the paintings would react is we told them that there was a fire in the dungeons, one that no one can smell and therefore no teacher believes that it is there." Said Sirius.

"Excellent. Let's start with Sir Cadogan, he's the fastest to spread rumours and the easiest to convince." Said James. The boys headed up stairs as if they were going to Divination,. On the way their they met up with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"How much trouble did you get into?" asked Remus.

"None at all. Dumbledore seemed amused rather then angry." Said James,

"What are you up to now? your not headed back to the common room." Asked Peter.

"We're gonna tell all the paintings that there is a fire in the dungeons." Said Sirois.

"No do you realize how stupid that is, we'll be expelled befre we graduate!" said Remus.

"Come on Moony, live a little, we're not going to get caught." Said James.

"How will we not get caught? All the paintings will have to say is tghat Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew told us that the castle was on fire!" said Lupin.

"So we won't be the one telling them, we'll get Peeves to do it." said Sirius.

"What will Peevesy be doing?" asked the poltergeist as he swooped out of the ceiling.

"Tell Sir Cadogan that the dungeon is on fire, but don't say you heard it from us, say you saw the fire yourself but none of the teacher's will believe you." Said James.

"And what's in it for me." Asked Peeves.

"A brand new pack of bubble gum" offered James, holding it out to him.

"Deal!" said Peeves, snatching the gum from James' hand and flying off to find Sir Cadogan.

Within five minutes the castle was in an uproar as the rumor spread among every painting in the castle, the teachers were trying to calm the paintings down while most of the students had no idea what was going on.

"SAVE YOURSELVES! THE CASTLE'S ON FIRE! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" shouted Peeves as he swooped up and down the hallways .causing more confusion and terror among the students then had been seen in a long time. The Marauders were lurking in one of the many secret passageways they had discovered. James, Sirius and Peter were all laughing while Lupin shook his head at them and smiled.

"I can't believe you guys did this." Said Lupin.

It took hours for the castle to calm down again once the paintings realized there was no danger and all the students were safely in their dormitories, all but four. They were still in their passageway, listening to the teachers talking.

"I bet it was potter and his friends." Said Slughorn.

"You're probably right, but we have no proof and so we must let the matter rest. Goodnight all" Said Dumbledore


	6. Chapter 5: The Letter

**A letter from Draco to Harry, post Voldemort's death.**

_Dear Harry,_

_I realize that I am probably the last person you want to hear from, and that you hate me, but I just wanted to apologize. I picked the wrong side. I helped them, and I am so ashamed. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore, not in the end. I wasn't going to kill him, but then everyone else walked in, and I didn't want to look like the coward I am. You know that I am a coward who helped the Dark Lord, but I just want you to know, that I wasn't all bad. In our second year, when the chamber was opened, I made a big show about wanting to help whoever was doing it. I had known from the previous summer what was going to happen. That day, in Flourish and Blotts, I tore a page out of a book about magical creatures. It was the same page that you found clutched in Hermione's hand when she was petrified. She didn't tear that out of any library book, I slipped it into her potions book when none of you were looking. Now you're probably wondering, why didn't I report it to one of the teachers? Why did I keep it to myself all that time? Pride. I knew that if I went to a teacher I would have to explain how I got the information, thus implicating my father. I couldn't do that, and I knew that Hermione would understand what the paper on basilisks meant in connection to the chamber. I've had doubts about my parent's teachings and beliefs, but you have to understand, I was raised by two Death Eaters who hated you because you were the reason their leader disappeared. I wanted to stay with my fellow classmates, teachers and members of the Order after that battle, when we all believed you were dead. But no one deserts the Death Eaters, not unless their next stop is six feet underground. I was scared, I am a coward. I don't know what you're thinking right now. I just wrote this letter as an apology, I also plan to write to Hermione and Ron as well, because I gave all three of you hell and you never deserved it._

_Sorry, _

_Draco Malfoy_

**As always I like to give credit where it is due, some of you may recognize the theory that Draco wanted to help in their second year from tumblr. I received permission from indie-band (the person the original post came from) to use the theory in this fanfic. He/she gets credit for the idea, I of course wrote the chapter.**

**I'm working on the final installment of the Krum/Hermione story, I just have to write about the yule ball and then a little bit for the end of the year…it'll be a long chapter…anyway thanks so much for reading!**

**Daughterofathena2**


	7. Chapter 6: The Marauders Agony!

**Setting: The Great Hall, Marauders 7****th**** year**

**Prompt: James tries again to get Lily to go out with her…in an interesting way. (BTW I get so many ideas from Tumblr…this is one of them)**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Lily was sitting down at the Gryffindor table trying to complete her Transfiguration homework early.

"Lily that essay isn't due until next week, put it away!" said Maggie, a good friend of hers.

"No! I want to get it done so I don't have to worry about it!" said Lily

"You're insane" said Maggie as a group of Gryffindors entered the Great Hall.

"I can't believe you're going to do this… you could get in so much trouble." Said a familiar voice behind Lily.

"Shove off Moony, no one's going to mind!" said James.

"Yeah, there have been people singing in here before!" added Sirius as they all sat down at the table, far enough away from Lily so that she could not hear.

"Those were Choir performances! Professor Flitwick runs the choir here, they perform every year! This is different and you know it." said Lupin.

"What do you think Wormtail?" asked James nonchalantly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Said Peter.

"Thank you." Said James, smirking at Remus.

"I really don't think you should do it. Lily won't appreciate the attention, she might hate you more for it." warned Remus.

"Bloody hell Moony lighten up, we're doing it." said Sirius, Remus sighed and shook his head.

"It's your funeral." Said Remus under his breath. The four of them sat in silence and ate their breakfast until Sirius nudged James under the table.

"If we're going to do this we have to do it now, she's getting up to go." Said Sirius quietly.

"I'm gonna go to the library, it's too loud in here." Said Lily as she got up

"Let's do it." said James, getting up and standing on top of the table.

"LILY EVANS." He shouted out, prompting her to turn around. The entire hall quieted as the whole school watched to see what would happen next.

"What do you want James?" asked Lily.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he wasn't shouting anymore, he didn't need to be. For the first time since he started at Hogwarts, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"No" said Lily before turning back around and walking out of the hall. She got to the door when James started singing.

_Did I abuse her, or show her disdain? _

_Why does she run from me?_

_If I should lose her, how shall I regain_

_The heart she has won from me?_

_Agony!_

_Beyond power of speech_

_When the one thing you want, is the only thing out of your reach._

Lily turned back around, her mouth agape. Sirius jumped up onto the table next to James and continued the song.

_High in her tower she sits by the hour maintaining her hair._

_Blithe and becoming and frequently humming a light-hearted air_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Agony!_

_Far more painful then yours _(at this line, Sirius pointed all the way across the hall at Snape)

_When you know she would go with you, if there only were doors._

James joined in again and the both started singing.

_Agony!_

_Oh, the torture they teach!_

Sirius sang alone next

_What's as intriguing_

Then James sang

_Or half so fatiguing-_

Both sang together again, following how it happened in the movie.

_As what's out of reach?_

James:

_Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I'm handsome and heir to a throne?_

Sirius:

_You are everything maidens could with for!_

James:

_Then why no?_

Sirius:

_Do I know?_

James:

_The girl must be mad_

Sirius:

_You know nothing of madness, till you're climbing her hair_

_And you see her up there as you're nearing her_

_All the while hearing her_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

Both:

_Agony!_

James:

_Misery!_

Sirius:

_Woe!_

Both:

_Though it's different for each_

James:

_Always ten steps behind-_

Sirius:

_Always ten feet below_

Both:

_And she's just out of reach_

_Agony! _

_That can cut like a knife!_

_I must have her to wife._

James and Sirius finished singing, out of breath.

"Please Lily? Just give me a chance!" pleaded James. Lily smiled.

"Yes" she agreed before turning and walking out of the hall, her friend Maggie getting up and following closely behind. Maggie didn't catch up to Lily until they were almost at the Library.

"Lily! What the hell? James Potter? I thought you said you were never going to go out with him!" said Maggie.

"I know I said that but that was just because I thought he was after me just to piss off Severus, but after what he just did, I don't know I just think he deserves a chance." Said Lily.

"If you're sure." Said Maggie uncertainly.

"I am." Said Lily.

**I hope you liked it!**

**P.S. nor do I own Into the Woods or the rights to the soundtrack**

**Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Freedom

**Hey guys, so in case you haven't figured it out yet, I did update with another Krum/Hermione chapter, but then I did some thinking and realized that it was getting to be too long to stay in this story. So every Krum/Hermione chapter has been moved to a new story titled The Yule Ball, and this story is only for oneshots now.**

**OK, so this idea is another one from tumblr, so know that the original idea is not my own, just the writing and stuff that happens after the event.**

**The prompt? More movie based then book based, but set in second year, with Ron trying to transfigure Scabbers into a cup but the spell goes wrong and… Peter Pettigrew everyone.**

**Enjoy! **

"Good afternoon students, today we will be turning animals into water goblets so please settle down so we may begin." Said McGonagall as her students shuffled in the room and sat down.

"Ms. Abbot, if you would be so kind as to pass out the animals." Said McGonagall, Hannah nodded and began to pass them out, first to the Hufflepuffs then the Gryffindors.

"uh Professor? We're one short." Said Hannah.

"What? That can't be right. Who's missing an animal?" asked McGonagall.

"I am." Said Ron raising his hand.

"Hmm, you have a pet rat, do you not?" asked McGonagall.

"…Yes ma'am" said Ron hesitantly.

"Use that. Now, class, point your wands at your animal and do what I do. One…two…three…_Vera verto_" Said McGonagall. Before their eyes the cat she was using transformed into a perfect water goblet. The class gasped and marveled at the magic before them.

"Now you try." Said McGonagall, the students calmed down and got ready to perform the spells on their own.

_Vera verto _echoed throughout the classroom as each second year tried out the spell. Hermione was the first to successfully transform her animal into a goblet.

"Excellent Miss. Granger, ten points for Gryffindor. Now, try to reverse the effect with finite incantatum*" said McGonagall, Hermione nodded and tried the spell, performing it perfectly the first time.

"Very good, take another ten points. Keep practicing please." Said McGonagall, Hermione nodded, beaming.

An hour later, most of the class had successfully transformed their animals into goblets. Ron was one of the few left having difficulty, he managed to turn Scabbers into a furry goblet with a tail.

"Alright, our time is up, please return your animals to their proper state, Miss. Patil, will you walk around and collect them?" asked McGonagall.

"finite incantatum." Said Ron, pointing his wand at the rat goblet. Nothing happened.

"It's not working." Complained Ron.

"Here, let me try." Said Hermione, holding out her hand. Ron grudgingly handed Scabbers over to Hermione.

"Finite Incantatum." Said Hermione, once again, nothing happened.

"I don't understand. Finite Incantatum." Hermione tried again, but the Goblet didn't change.

"Let's ask Professor McGonagall for help." Suggested Harry.

"All right." Said Ron, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"My rat's stuck like this, the counter spell won't work, Hermione even tried it." McGonagall walked over to them, pointed her wand at the goblet and performed the spell. Nothing happened.

"Well that's curious." Said McGonagall. Waving her wand again with an exaggerated flourish, she pointed at Scabbers and muttered a spell which no one could make out. There was a loud bang, and flash, and then a scream. The scream came from Hermione, who backed away in fear from the man lying on the desk where Scabbers had been.

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron. Harry and the rest of the class were stunned into silence.

"It's good to see you Professor." Squeaked the man.

Instead of answering him, McGonagall waived her wand and a flurry of gold sparks shot out the end of it, hitting Pettigrew square in the chest. Peter slumped and fell over off the desk. Curiosity getting the best of them, Hermione, Ron and Harry went around and looked at Pettigrew.

"He's twitching, it's like he's having a seizure." Said Hermione.

"Back away, all of you. Class is dismissed. Mr. Weasley, Potter, Miss. Granger, please stay; Mr. Finningan, please fetch Professor Dumbledore for me." Said McGonagall. Hermione, Harry and Ron each backed away slowly but didn't shift their gaze from the mysterious man on the floor. The rest of the students all left in a hurry.

"What did she do?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm not sure it was legal." Replied Hermione. Harry was about to ask McGonagall what she did but he was interrupted by Hermione who had a different question.

"Professor? Who is that man, why was he hiding as a rat for all these years?" asked Hermione.

"I'm very sorry about your pet Mr. Weasley, all will be explained in due course. How long has the rat been in your family?" asked McGonagall.

"Eleven years, Professor." Answer Ron.

"Minerva? What is going on?" asked Dumbledore as he entered the room, Seamus trailing behind him.

"Thank you Mr. Finnigan, you may go." Said McGonagall, Seamus was curious about what was going on but knew not to argue with her.

"Oh my." Said Dumbledore when he saw Peter Pettigrew stunned on the table in front of him.

"How did he get here?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"He was masquerading as Mr. Weasley's rat, Albus, we were transfiguring animals today and I had Mr. Weasley use his rat to practice, the spell wouldn't work correctly so I used a powerful incantation to try to change the goblet back into a rat but, well you see what happened." Explained McGonagall. Pettigrew began to foam at the mouth.

"I see. Ms. Granger, are you quite alright?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Hermione, who looked as if she were about to faint.

"Y-y-yes sir. Th-thank you for your c-concern." Said Hermione before collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry and Ron.

"Oh dear, Minerva will you take Miss Granger to the hospital wing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly." Said McGonagall. Dumbledore walked over to the fire and threw some floo powder into the fire.

"No I'm alright! It's just a lot to take in, I'm not used to people transforming from rats to people. He's an Animagi, isn't he?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, it would appear so. Severus, I need you, bring veritiserum." Said Dumbledore into the fire. A minute later, Snape walked through the fire.

"What is going on?" asked Snape when he entered, then, upon seeing Pettiigew unconscious on the table, he said.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" asked Snape.

"It appears, that he is very much alive, I must draft a letter to Cornelius Fudge and Mr. Crouch. Harry, may I use your owl? She is must faster than the other owls and my own bird is not healthy enough to make the journey at the moment" Said Dumbledore.

"Of course sir." Said Harry.

"I thank you. But that can wait, I wish to hear for myself what really happened that day eleven years ago." Said Dumbledore.

"Why are the three of you here?" asked Snape.

"Uh" said Ron.

"Professor McGonagall asked us to…" said Harry before trailing off.

"Professor McGonagall asked you to what?" asked Snape.

"I asked them to stay, seeing that Pettigrew was masquerading as Ron's rat and his crimes reflect on Harry Potter." Said McGonagall.

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to tell you, Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall.

"Fine, what about Granger?" asked Snape.

"You know Potter and Weasley will tell her all that happens anyway, whether or not she's here to see it happen." Argued McGonagall.

"That's enough. We will let Mr. Pettigrew tell us happened. I do think we should invite Remus Lupin to join." Said Dumbledore.

"Then we will wait; Potter, Weasley, I assume you don't mind missing class for the foreseeable future? Ms. Granger I will see to it that you all get caught up quickly." asked McGonagall.

"No professor, we don't mind at all. I don't think I could concentrate anyway." asked Harry.

An hour later, a man Harry presumed was Remus Lupin entered the room looking very disheveled.

"What is going on here?" asked Lupin.

"It seems that Peter Pettigrew is still alive." Said McGonagall.

"What? How did this happen?" asked Lupin.

As the story was told once again, Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly backed away to a corner of the room so they could talk quietly without being overheard.

"I don't understand, who is that man? What's going on?" whispered Harry.

"That's Peter Pettigrew. Eleven years ago the story was that Pettigrew was helping track down Sirius Black, criminal. Black supposedly killed him and several other muggles. I guess Pettigrew survived. Hermione, what's an animagus?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"It's someone who can transform into a certain animal whenever they please. Like Professor McGonagall transformed into a cat during our first ever lesson. Usually, people are born with the ability, but some transform themselves into animagi. The ministry is very strict about it, each person with these abilities is required to register, there are only 12 registered from this century, that's how rare it is." Explained Hermione.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. And Peter Pettigrew did not just survive Mr. Weasley, he killed those muggles." Said Dumbledore.

"Sir, I don't understand. Why?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore! You can't tell them these things, we don't know what's the truth." Said Snape.

"Then why don't we find out?" suggested Lupin.

"Before we begin, Mr. Potter, I must warn you that what you are about to hear may upset you. It involves the deaths of your parents, if you wish to leave and be informed later…" said Dumbledore.

"I wish to stay sir." Said Harry.

"Very well. Professor Snape, if you will." Said Dumbledore.

"Wait, we need to secure him before we begin, an innocent man would not hide as a rat for eleven years." Said McGonagall. With a wave of her wand, ropes wrapped around Pettigrew and secured him to the table.

"Ennervate" murmured Snape, pointing his wand at Pettigrew. As soon as Peter started to wake up, Snape forced the potion down his throat. Pettigrew chocked for a bit before they watched him swallow.

"What is your name?" asked McGonagall.

"Peter Pettigrew." Choked out Peter.

"Who killed those muggles at a gas station eleven years ago?" asked McGonagall.

"I did." Said Peter.

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was." Answered Peter.

"What? But I thought it was Sirius?" asked Lupin.

"Originally, yes. Sirius persuaded them to make me their secret keeper because no one would be able to guess. Everyone would think that the person James trusted most was his best man, his best friend." Said Pettigrew.

"You betrayed them?" asked Lupin, disgusted.

"He threatened me. He said he was going to kill me." Said Peter.

"You should have thought what Sirius and I would do when we found out." Said Lupin angrily, charging towards Pettigrew, Snape held him back.

"Let me go Severus!" shouted Remus.

"Remus! Remus, calm down." said Dumbledore.

"Don't tell me to calm down Dumbledore! He is the reason my best friends are either dead or in Azkaban!" said Remus, still fighting Snape.

"I know that but if you kill him now then we won't be able to get Sirius out of Azkaban because our word will not be enough, we need him to confess or Crouch and Fudge won't believe any of it." said Dumbledore.

"Alright, I'm alright." Said Remus, calming down and shaking Snape off him.

"Sir? I really don't understand." Said Harry.

"Harry Potter." Said Remus, only just realizing that he was there.

"Yes that's me." Said Harry.

"You have your mother's eyes." Said Remus.

"So I've been told." Answered Harry.

"How were you a rat for years? Are you an unregistered animagus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes" replied Pettigrew.

"Were you born with the ability?" inquired Snape.

"No." answered Pettigrew.

"How then?" asked McGonagall.

"The only other way, extremely powerful and illegal magic." Answered Hermione for him.

"Pettigrew was never bright enough to figure out how to become an animagus on his own." Argued McGonagall.

"I suppose, he had help." Said Dumbledore, looking over to Remus.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore. They did it to help me." Answered Lupin sheepishly.

"Who is 'they'?" asked Snape.

"James, Sirius, and Peter. During our later years at Hogwarts they went through the procedure of becoming animagi, and all succeeded. James was able to turn into a deer, Sirius a black dog, and as you already know, Peter a rat, rather fitting, if I may say so myself." Said Remus bitterly, shooting Pettigrew a glare.

"I see." Said Dumbledore.

"Sir? I still don't understand… this man…" asked Harry.

"Is the reason your parents are dead, Harry, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Said Lupin.

"And Sirius Black, I've never even heard of him until today." Said Harry.

"But you have seen him. If you look in that album Hagrid gave you, the picture of your parents wedding, Mr. Black is standing next to your father." Said Dumbledore.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger I ask that you return to your class immediately and don't tell anyone what you have heard." Said McGonagall.

"But…I still have questions!" argued Harry.

"I understand, but they will have to wait until later. Professor McGonagall will lead you directly to Herbology." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." Chorused Ron and Hermione, pulling Harry along after McGonagall.

Several hours later, after convincing Crouch and Fudge of Sirius' innocence. Remus requested to be the one to tell Sirius he was free. So there he was, standing with Crouch outside of Azkaban.

"Now, I must warn you, the dementors do not like to let a prisoner go, they do not care about whether or not one is guilty, they only care about fear, or lack thereof." Said Crouch.

"I understand, I do not fear them." Replied Lupin.

"Let us go in then." said Crouch.

"Expecto Patronum" the two men cast together.

Sirius Black was immersed in his crossword when suddenly, the cloud of depression lifted, and he felt happy again. He looked outside his cell and laughed in surprise when he saw Lupin.

"Moony! What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

"They caught Pettigrew, Padfoot. You're free" said Lupin.

"I'm free?" asked Sirius.

"Yes." Admitted Crouch, who opened his cell door.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"It's a long story, let me tell you over lunch." Said Lupin.

"Sounds good old pal." Said Sirius, the two men put their arms around each other's shoulders.

The next day, the news of Sirius' freedom made headlines in the daily prophet.

"Notorious mass murderer cleared of all charges; Crouch Resigns" was read out loud by Hermione as soon as the paper dropped in front of her.

"They even put in Crouch's resignation speech, listen here." Said Hermione, pointing at one section. Then she read aloud

"While I have been honored to serve as judge for several years, due to recent events I am forced to resign." Read out Hermione

"Well no wonder, he sent an innocent man to jail for eleven years without trial while the real murderer went scot free!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, how does it feel to have had a murderer as a pet Ron?" asked Neville.

"Well he didn't kill me, so I feel pretty good." Answered Ron. The group of friends were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, if you will come with me please, there is someone who wants to meet you." Said McGonagall, Harry nodded and stood up.

Professor McGonagall led him to a place called the Three Broomsticks in a village she said was called Hogsmeade. When they stepped inside Harry noticed that there were only three other people in the bar, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and a woman who stood behind the bar. McGonagall addressed her first.

"Hello Rosmerta, I'll have a gillywater and a butterbeer for Mr. Potter here." Said McGonagall, Rosmerta nodded and disappeared behind the bar.

"Potter." Began McGonagall, leading Harry over to the table where Sirius and Remus sat. "You remember Remus Lupin from the other day?" Harry nodded, moving to shake Remus' hand.

"And this is Sirius Black, he asked if he could get to know you." Said McGonagall, Harry shook Sirius' hand but didn't say anything. A minute later Rosmerta returned with the drinks.

"Well, I think I will enjoy this over there." Said McGonagall before moving off.

"Have you edver had butterbeer before Harry?" asked Sirius.

"No." answered Harry.

"Well try it, it's very sweet." Said Sirius, Harry took a sip and grinned.

"It's good." He said, another awkward silence followed.

"So…you were my dad's best friends?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, your dad and I met on the train to Hogwarts, first year." Said Sirius.

"I shared a room with your dad and Sirius." Said Remus.

"I'm sorry Harry, for what happened." Said Sirius.

"You're not the one who sold out my parents. What were they like?" Said Harry.

"Your dad, he could be a bit of a prat. He had a very large ego and he bullied some Slytherins occasionally." Started Remus.

"Yeah how is old Snivellus these days?" interrupted Sirius. Remus went on as if he didn't say anything

"But he had a kind heart, and always stood up for what he thought was right." Finished Lupin.

"And your mother, she was kind and smart, much like that friend of yours, Hermione? Dumbledore and McGonagall were kind enough to share a few stories with me about everything that happened last year. Anyway your dad was chasing after Lily from the first time he saw her until she finally agreed to go out with him during seventh year. Your dad played Quidditch, he was a chaser." Said Sirius.

"I'm on the team, I'm the seeker." Said Harry,

"Yeah? Your dad used to nick the snitches and play around with them, he'd always get them back before the games though. He would never be the reason a Quidditch match was cancelled, because he loved it too much." Said Sirius.

"Your parents were good people, Harry, and two of the best friends I have ever had." Said Lupin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Potter has class soon so we must be getting back." Said McGonagall.

"Of course. Listen Harry, if it's alright with you, I would like to come see a Quidditch game sometime." Said Sirius hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah I'd really like that, if both of you could come." Answered Harry eagerly, these two men were the first real connections he's had to his parents, he didn't want to lose that.

"Excellent!" pronounced Sirius as McGonagall lead Harry out of the Three Broomsticks.

The next day, Gryffindor had a match against Slytherin, and Harry was pleased to spot Remus and Sirius sitting in the box where all the teachers usually sit. Sirius had sat himself down right next to Professor Dumbledore. Sirius and Lupin waved at Harry who waved back. Harry was broken out of his moment when Draco yelled at him. They were close enough to the teachers box so they could be heard.

"Scared, Potter?" challenged Draco.

"You wish." Answered Harry before speeding off to his side of the pitch. He was gone so fast he didn't hear Sirius let out a hearty laugh.

"Just like James." Said Sirius, smiling.

"The boy who taunted him is Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, the two of them remind me of James and Severus at that age." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh? The cycle never stops, then?" said Remus.

"No, it appears not." Said Dumbledore.

The game went on for less than half an hour before Harry caught the Snitch, ending it. Gryffindor had won 400-0.

"Well done Harry!" said Sirius, coming over to congratulate him.

"Thanks Sirius." Said Harry, grinning.

"So Dumbledore tells me that you're living with some relatives? An aunt, uncle and cousin?" asked Sirius.

"That's right." Said Harry.

"Do you like it there?"

"It's alright, they tend to ignore me whenever I'm home so it's better than it was before." Answered Harry.

"They ignore you? And that's better?" asked Sirius.

"Well…yeah." answered Harry.

"Listen Harry, I inherited a home from my parents and have spent the last few days cleaning it up and such. Your parents, they appointed me your godfather. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you want to live somewhere else, I have a spare room for you. Dumbledore said it's alright." Said Sirius.

"Really? I don't ever have to go back to the Dursleys?" asked Harry, hardly believing his luck.

"Not if you don't want to. So what do you say? Do you want to come and live with me?" asked Sirius.

"Yes" answered Harry.

**Please note that I took some liberties with this chapter, for example using Ennervate to undo that spell when it's really only used to wake up unconscious people/creatures. And also just some stuff that happened with the characters. Anyway, please leave a review with your thoughts! Thanks for all the support guys.**

**-daughterofathena2**


End file.
